Transcourage
by angel61991
Summary: This is a Pokegirls story not Pokemon. You have been warned. Join a newly dimensionally displaced Tamer as he begins an adventure through the Indigo league. What challenges await him? And how will he face them? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Trans-courage**

**Disclamer: I own nothing except the plot and my OCs. All other charaters and ideas belong to their respective owners.**

**Warnings: Anthro, AU/AR, Bi, Crossover, F/F, M/F, M/F/F, Oral, Slave, SoloF, SoloM, WIP  
**

**Chapter 1**

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was excruciating pain, from head to toe. I felt like I was trampled by a herd of elephants, then tossed off a cliff, and finally run over by a semi truck. "Hey, are you ok?" I heard a semi-familiar female voice above me. All I could do was groan as I tried to place the voice. "Hold on I'll get Eloise and Tendo-san," said the voice hurriedly causing me to groan again but this time not in pain. I either just landed in Ranma ½ or I'm in a Pokegirl world. At least my muscles still seem to be alright, I worked hard to get that six-pack. I went to the gym every day since I was sixteen, and I'm nineteen now. And if I wasn't in so much pain I'd be more concerned about being relocated to another world.

"Don't leave," I manage to croak out. I crack my eyes open to see a blurry outline of some girl with cat ears, definitely a Pokegirl world. "Well… alright," she yowls loudly and the nearby bushes shake as another blurry girl comes out. "Momo-chan can you go get Tendo-san and Eloise?" blurry girl number one asks blurry girl number two. Momo? Don't tell me… please tell me this is a coincidence. The second girl ran off, becoming an indistinct blob. Next order of business, checking if all parts are there: two arms, check, all ten long fingers, check, both legs, check, ten toes, check, sense of smell, yep- I can smell crushed grass and some flowers, hearing is already established, eyesight, blurry but still there, sense of touch, yep-I can feel the pain and the grass under me. As my vision starts to clear I come face to face with the biggest pair of boobs I've seen outside of anime. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I watched those humongous tits move when she took a breath. I heard her giggle at my obvious goggling and moved my eyes to her face.

My eyes went even wider at the site of whose chest I was just admiring. It was Matsumoto Rangiku, with cat ears, oh my fucking god! For a moment I forgot how much pain I was in as I stared at one of my favorite fukutaichou in Bleach, and it wasn't only because she's got a great pair of knockers, I love her personality to. "You like?" she asked running a hand down her body, I swear if I wasn't so banged up right now I'd have a huge hard on. She must have taken my slack jawed look as a "yes," I'm also guessing that my banged up state didn't mar my good looks, because she let out a loud purr and attempted to cuddle with me. This action reminded me of my current state of pain and my lack of all clothes besides my boxers. I screamed in pain causing Rangiku to jump back, I guess she just remembered how banged up I was.

"Gomen nasai!" she shouted as she checked if she damaged me even more. I gave her a pained smile, "its ok." Just then we heard the sound of running feet, and now that I could see I was sure that was the Momo I thought it was. Great… Hinamori Momo. My eyes passed over Tendo-san, since he looked exactly like he did in the manga, and looked at Eloise. She looked like your average NurseJoy except her hair had a purple streak, which I can only guess is a dye job, going from her bangs all the way to the tip of her pony tail. "Oh you poor boy," Eloise said as she kneeled next to me. I relaxed as her healing ability washed over my injured body, and I smiled at the worried looking Rangiku.

Once the nursing Pokegirl finished, Rangiku rushed to help me up. "Now young man," Tendo-san said, "can you tell us where you're from?" I nodded, "Sure, but can I get some clothes?" Soun laughed and lead our group to his home, though we had to pause when Momo ran up yelling that she found something. "My laptop bag!" I yelled taking it from her and holding it to my chest. They looked at me questioningly, "I'll explain later." They nodded and we headed inside. Once we got inside I hid behind Rangiku, which isn't easy to do since I'm taller, noticing all of the Pokegirls hanging out in here were looking at me like prey.

Rangiku purred leaning back into me giving all the other girls the stink-eye. The girls pouted and walked off as Soun came back with some clothes for me. "Well son, it looks like someone wants to be your girl. Though I'd like to know how you managed to drop into my ranch before we go any farther," he looked from the voluptuous feline to my still naked form. "Don't know, one minute I was in my room looking through my laptop bag and the next I'm waking up here feeling like I've been trampled by a herd of Rhynodame, tossed off a cliff then trampled again. Yeah she seems to like me a lot Tendo-san. If you don't mind me asking what kind of Pokegirl is she? I figured she's a fire type since I'm a lot warmer with her pressed against me then before."

"I am… I'm a Firecat," Rangiku said as I walked into a bathroom to get dressed, Soun seeming appeased with how non-threatening to his ranch I seemed. Figures she'd be a Firecat since Haineko means "Ash Cat." I look in the mirror once I close the door behind me, studying my short spiky black hair, purple eyes and tanned skin. I could use a shower; even though Eloise's healing got rid of all the wounds from my trip I was still dirty from my landing. I take my laptop out of its bag and thanked anyone listening that it didn't seem to be damaged like I was; maybe technology travels easier than people. "Hey Tendo-san, I'm gonna take a shower then I'll explain," I shout through the door. I hear his confirmation before stepping into the shower. While washing I think on the strange turn my life had, I mean seriously you read about this kind of stuff but never imagine it could really happen to anyone let alone yourself. I had been looking for a change any way… maybe this was the universe's strange way of giving me that change. Oi whoever is out there, this wasn't what I meant but I'll take it. Who in their right mind wouldn't want a chance to have plenty of sex, especially with anime characters you could never meet other wise. Once I finished I stepped out and dressed in the outfit Tendo-san brought me: a blue Chinese shirt, black pants, plain blue boxers, and a pair of black martial arts slippers. Heh, I look kinda like Ranma wearing this shit. All I need is longer hair to tie into a pigtail.

As soon as I stepped out of the bath room I once again had an amorous strawberry blond plastered to my side. Not that I minded one iota, I was enjoying the attention quite a bit actually. I watched Momo, who I now noticed was a Growlie, settle in a chair before making myself comfortable on a couch when directed to by Tendo-san, Rangiku making herself comfortable in my lap. "Now why don't you start with your name?" I nodded. "My name is Walker Isamu, my mother is Japanese and my father is American," at their blank looks I explained that I was tossed here from a non-Pokegirl dimension, to which they nodded. "I also know who Rangiku and Momo are," I said with a slight glare in Momo's direction. She gave me a puzzled look not understanding the reason behind my dislike of her.

"In my world they are characters in a manga called Bleach. Matsumoto Rangiku is my favorite Fukutaichou her captain Hitsugaya Toushiro being my favorite captain." To prove this I took out my laptop, plugged it in, and pulled up my downloaded version of the Bleach manga. I showed them up to the end of the rescue Rukia arc before shutting things down. Momo actually looked appalled at what her counterpart did; maybe this one isn't too bad. "Toushiro is my younger half brother," Rangiku said. "We have the same father but different Pokegirls were our mothers. Toushiro always called me Matsumoto after my mom. Her last name was Matsumoto before she went through threshold; she died three years after Toushiro was born." Seeing her saddened expression I wrapped my arms around her to which she gave me a small smile and leaned further against me.

"Well Isamu, since there probably isn't a way to send you home, would you like to take the Tamer's Exam? Then Rangiku can officially become your starter." I looked at Tendo-san and asked, "Which league am I in?" He laughed, "You're in the Indigo League." Relief flooded through me when he told me the league. Thank god, at least I know a lot about this league. "I'll take the exam," I said as I stood to my full six foot two inches. Rangiku smoothly slid to her feet as I got up but she did stay pretty close to me as I was lead to a room to take the written part of the exam. The only reason she left was because Soun said that she had to let me take the exam on my own. Once I finished that part, which was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be, a Megami walked into the room. My eyes nearly popped out of my skull when I recognized Inoue Orihime.

"Oh is something wrong Walker-san?" she asked me. "No… but you're another character from Bleach which is one of my favorite animes." She giggled and nodded before starting the psychic evaluation part of the Tamer's Exam. As soon as I stepped out of the exam room I once again had the beautiful feline stuck to me like glue. "Can we go to a taming room?" She gave me such a pleading look that I just couldn't say no. "Sure," I was promptly dragged to the nearest taming room. Rangiku let me go when we entered the taming room to prowl the room; I think she was activating cameras knowing her personality. I turned and locked the door before proceeding to strip to my new boxers and setting all my clothes on a shelf so nothing would happen to them during the taming. Once she finished prowling, Rangiku turned to me with bedroom eyes and a sexy smile.

(Lemon warning)

"Ready to tame your hot kitty Master?" I winced slightly at being called "Master." "Rangiku, when we're not around other Tamers or in cities I don't want to be called 'Master', ok? I'm uncomfortable with it." Rangiku stared at me wide eyed, "You're going to let your Pokegirl call you by name?" I nodded and was tackled to the bed, Rangiku shedding clothes faster than I would have thought possible, as she purred loudly. "Thank you Isamu," she purred out before shimmying down my body and taking me into her mouth.

I groaned arching into that wonderful heat, my hands tangling themselves into her hair of their own accord. She began bobbing her head, going faster or slower when my hands prompted her. I eventually had to stop her, "I'll cum to soon." She nodded as I flipped us so she was laying on the bed so I could look down at her. I smiled and leaned down capturing her lips with my own while using my hands to play with her breasts. She moaned into our kiss as I licked her lip to ask for entrance. She granted it quickly, her cat-like tongue felt weird but not in a bad way. Our tongues fought for dominance which, and this is only speculation, she let me win. Once the need for air became too strong I broke our kiss, leaving both of us panting for air.

Once my breath was regained I kissed my way down Rangiku's neck, down her chest, to her stomach, then further where I licked her lower lips causing her to groan and arch against me. I plunged my tongue into her most sacred place, using my hands to keep her in place as she writhed from pleasure. Using my fingers and tongue I brought her to orgasm, than I got into position and searched her eyes for the permission to go further. At first she seemed surprised, than her eyes lit up as she purred with a small nod. I smiled widely as I kissed her before sheathing myself in her womanhood.

(Lemon end)

What happened after that I can't be too sure because my mind went blank with the pleasure of being with Rangiku. All I am sure of is that once we cleaned up and left the taming room a lot of the other girls were telling Rangiku that she was "lucky to have gotten herself such a hot tamer who's a real tiger in bed." I could only smile nervously as Rangiku purred and clung to my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trans-courage**

**Disclamer: I own nothing except the plot and my OCs. All other charaters and ideas belong to their respective owners.**

**Warnings: Anthro, AU/AR, Bi, Crossover, F/F, M/F, M/F/F, Oral, Slave, SoloF, SoloM, WIP  
**

**Chapter 2**

I was once again in the living room with Soun; Rangiku was curled up with her head in my lap purring as I stroked her hair. "You passed with flying colors Isamu," I smiled widely as Soun told me this and handed me a Pokedex and Pokeballs. I studied one 'ball in particular: the red part was ash colored with a cat running over it and instead of a white part it shimmered in the color of a flame. "Mrow row," Rangiku scowled because all she could do was make cat noises since I tamed her. I scratched her ears, "This is your ball right Rangiku." She nodded though she still looked annoyed. Soun looked toward the entrance as a few other girls peaked in as Momo entered.

"Ano, Tendo-san… what do we do about that guy?" Soun frowned. I raised an eyebrow as I tried to figure out who they were talking about. "From what Isamu showed us of that manga, it's likely that he's part of one of the teams trying to deceive us to get us to hand you over to him willingly." My eyes widened figuring out who they meant, Sousuke Aizen. "Aizen…" everyone nodded as I frowned. "What about having Toushiro claim Momo?" I asked having them turn to me with shocked looks.

"Shiro-chan and I were good friends before I went through threshold," Momo said. Rangiku smiled and nodded while pointing at Momo then me. "You want them to travel with us?" I said with a slight scowl, while I wouldn't mind hanging out with Toushiro I don't want to have to deal with Aizen after me. "We'll have to see if Toushiro wants to," Rangiku pouted but nodded. "I'll go call him to see if he's interested," Soun said. I nodded and watched the other girls half afraid the others, besides Momo, would try to pounce on me. Rangiku noticed and hissed at them, "Leave Rangiku's Isamu alone."

"Well at least you're not talking like a cat anymore," I said wrapping my arms around her waist. She gave them a smug look as she snuggled closer. Soun reentered the living room giving the girls a hard look which sent them scattering. "Your brother was already on his way here. He was coming to see you after getting his license." Rangiku blinked, "Rangiku just hope brother wasn't coming to make Rangiku his Pokegirl." She scowled in annoyance at the speech pattern. "He said he just wanted to see you. He has a starter, a threshold Frostdrake." I started laughing at this causing them to stare at me. "Wanna bet her name is Hyourinmaru?" I said with a grin. Rangiku and Momo blinked before getting the joke and joined me in laughing.

Soun gave us a bemused look as we continued laughing our collective asses off. I calmed down enough to point at my laptop, which had Soun finally getting what was making us all laugh. As we began to calm down, the door bell rang. "I'll get it father," came the voice of Tendo Kasumi, I knew I saw the Tendo sisters out in that mess of Pokegirls. Gotta remember to watch my bag in case I somehow obtain Akane, wouldn't mind having either of the others with me. Since Kasumi can cook and Nabiki would keep me from going broke dealing with Rangiku's habits. I checked my 'dex to see the amount of credits I got from the league, 5,000 credits, not bad. I look up when I hear Rangiku give a mewl of happiness and someone's muffled scream of "Matsumoto!" I look over at Momo, who is staring at the strange sight of a fourteen year old Hitsugaya Toushiro being squashed by Rangiku's massive boobs.

I look at the figure standing in the door way, looking confused as to whether she should help her master or not, and burst into a new fit of laughter. Because my guess had been right on the nose, standing behind Toushiro was a female version of Hyourinmaru's human form. I stop laughing when I notice Toushiro starting to turn blue, "Rangiku he needs to breath." She blinked and removed her brother from her cleavage; he immediately started gasping for air. He gave her his trademark glare then looked at me; hope he doesn't hate me for becoming his sister's "Master." His gaze then fell on Momo, who gave him an embarrassed wave of her hand, before sighing. "I hope you'll be able to put up with my sister," I raised an eyebrow. "I know what to expect, I just need to make sure she doesn't get her hands on my credits and things will be just fine." He gave me an appraising look, "How would you know what to expect?" So I ran through my story again, once again showing the Bleach manga as proof.

"So I am male in this story of yours," Hyourinmaru said then looked at Momo. "You are the one joining Master's harem?" Momo nodded looking more than a little nervous. "I will speak to you and Matsumoto later; I'm going to tame Momo now. And before you ask, no Matsumoto I will not travel with you. I want to go on my own journey." With that the younger tamer breezed out of the room with a giddy looking Momo leading the way and Hyourinmaru bringing up the rear. I blinked, wow, for a fourteen year old he ain't much different from his manga counterpart who is god knows how old. I gathered the upset looking Rangiku into my arms to comfort her. "We'll meet up again, if I'm right about Aizen and his Espada," I told her. She looked at me and nodded, "We're going to have Gin on our tails." I sighed and nodded, Ichimaru Gin would come after Rangiku. "Alright you two it's getting late, why don't you go grab some food then talk to Toushiro tomorrow. I'm sure Isamu is exhausted." I nodded and Rangiku brought me to the kitchen where Kasumi, an Angel, smiled at me and gave us both some dinner. Afterword we made our way back to the taming room we had used; only now it would be used as a place to sleep.

(Line Break)

The next morning dawned bright and early, and might I add very pleasantly for me. I definitely call waking up with a hot girl sucking me off as a pleasant wake up call. After another round of taming, Rangiku went off to get new clothes and I headed to the kitchen. When Rangiku rejoined me I was surprised to see her dressed in an exact copy of her shinigami outfit. I shook my head and shrugged it off as Kasumi served us breakfast. We finished eating and packed everything into a small bag Soun gave me. I was going to buy a Pokepack once we got to Cerulean; I refuse to call it by the perverted name people use around here. Soun had given me a few changes of clothes in the same style as the first one.

I left my bags outside the kitchen door to ask Kasumi if she would mind packing a lunch, I left Rangiku in charge of watching it. I just hope she actually keeps watch instead of sneaking off to pack some sake. "Kasumi-san," she looked at me wide eyed as if not expecting me to speak to her with such respect, "would you mind making a lunch I can pack for me and Rangiku?" "I wouldn't mind, I'll get started on it while you have a talk with Hitsugaya-san." I nodded and walked out of the kitchen frowning when I saw Rangiku sitting there attempting to look innocent. Uh-oh… she left my bag unattended for a while…

I picked up both bags frowning at the extra weight in both. I think Rangiku added some sake and someone possibly decided to join us. We went into the living room to find Toushiro and his team waiting for us. We joined them on the couch and discussed what our plans were. Toushiro was heading to Johto while me and Rangiku were going to stay in Indigo, forcing Aizen to split his forces if he really was running a Team Rocket Esq. group. After letting Rangiku and Toushiro get caught up after so many years of being separated, we went our separate ways. I was on my way to Cerulean and Toushiro was headed to New Bark Town.

After getting the lunch Kasumi packed for us I left the Tendo Ranch with Rangiku happily walking next to me. We only made it about two hours out of the sonic field around the ranch when we were attacked by a mass of fur and claws. I moved further back to let Rangiku take on the feral Catgirl. The two feline females circled each other hissing lightly before the Catgirl leapt at Rangiku claws raised. I swear this girl looks familiar but I can't place it, probably because of the fur. Rangiku countered what was probably a fury swipes with her ember attack, making the air smell of burnt fur. After hitting the ground the feral hissed and used Leap Rangiku easily dodged the move letting the Catgirl plow into a tree. She then tossed another ember at the feral to make sure she stayed down. Finding my empty Pokéballs I tossed one at the downed feline. When the ball dinged her capture I smiled and retrieved the ball.

"Got a thing for cats Isamu-kun?" Rangiku asked with a grin that would be appropriate on a Cheshire. "Hell yea," I told her with a grin of my own. I searched through my bag and found a ball that could only be described as weird. It was colored like the Cheshire cat from the Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland movie with a huge grin on the bottom of it. "That's Nabiki's Pokéball," Rangiku said looking at the ball. "Well at least it's not Akane's, I woulda sent her right back to Tendo-san," I told her shaking my head as I sent out my next feline. Damn I wonder if I'm gonna wind up with only cats. I watched as she materialized, looking at the differences between the two cats. Rangiku had a light covering of fur replacing her human body hair; it was so light you wouldn't be able to tell unless you touched her skin. Nabiki on the other hand had fur covering her hands in a fingerless glove look, around her neck like a choker, and around her ankles like bracelets. The only similarity to their looks was the pair of cat ears on the tops of their heads and the cat tails, though Rangiku's tail had a sleeker look to it.

Nabiki's fur was also colored in the Tim Burton Cheshire cat fashion, personally I like the blue and grey over the bright pink and purple of the Disney movie. She was also dressed in a blue tang top that matched her fur and a pair of grey short shorts. I'm really really glad these pants are baggy; out of all the girls in Ranma Nabiki was my favorite. She was gorgeous in real life, not more so then Rangiku but still… DAMN. She gave me a Cheshire grin and pressed herself to my left side. "So Isamu-kun, are you going to keep me?" she asked doing a very good job of convincing me to let her stay. I had to catch her hand before it could go down where the sun don't shine.

Rangiku scowled and took up residency on my right… um… is it getting hot around here or is it just me. "Rangiku you're my alpha Nabiki isn't going to replace you. And Nabiki give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you back to the ranch." I moved away from them to calm Isamu Jr. so he wouldn't be controlling my thought process on keeping Nabiki around. At my movement both girls shared a smirk. "Well I'm good with money, highly observant, resourceful, plus I'm a psychic type which can take care of Rangiku's weakness to water," she said ticking off every trait on her clawed fingers. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Rangiku for her opinion. She looked shocked for a moment still getting used to the fact that I don't think like most Tamers before responding. "I think we should keep Nabiki in the harem," Nabiki smiled at the fiery feline. I nodded "Alright she stays." I yelped as I was tackled by the blue and grey blur, though I smiled as she purred out a "thank you." After getting off the ground, I continued on my way to Cerulean with Rangiku on my right and Nabiki on my left.

Notes:

1) Please leave a review if you read my story.

2) I want suggestions on who the Catgirl captured in this chapter should be. It can be from any anime, movie, book, manga, tv show, or video game. As long as I know who the character is your suggestion has a possibility of getting in. She will eventually become a Mistoffeles then a Nekomata so take into account how those girls act before picking a character.

3) Vote: Should Isamu have an all feline harem? Yes/No


	3. Character Profiles

**Trans-courage**

**Disclamer: I own nothing except the plot and my OCs. All other charaters and ideas belong to their respective owners.**

**Warnings: Anthro, AU/AR, Bi, Crossover, F/F, M/F, M/F/F, Oral, Slave, SoloF, SoloM, WIP  
**

**Pr****ofiles**

**Walker Isamu**

Hair: short spiky black

Eyes: almond shaped purple

Age: 19

Height: 6' 2''

Personality: confident, passionate about things he cares about, an otaku, courageous, smart but is no genius, a bit of a pervert, very caring, is afraid of heights because of an incident that happened when he was little, doesn't like people who treat others as if they are dirt

Miscellaneous: He knows martial arts and has trained to get a six pack. He looks a bit like Saotome Ranma only without the pigtail and his hair spikes up naturally giving him Naruto's hair style. His clothing style will stick to Chinese style shirts, sweat pants, and martial arts slippers.

**Rangiku**

Hair: reaches ass, strawberry blond

Eyes: almond shaped blue/gray

Age: 25

Height: 5'8''

Breed: Firecat

Type: Fire

Personality: Rangiku tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. While she seems somewhat self-centered, she is sensitive to the feelings of others. Despite her lackadaisical image, she can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist. (Taken directly from her profile page here: .com/wiki/Rangiku )

Miscellaneous: Rangiku's favorite food is dried persimmon and she dislikes bamboo shoots because she finds their taste too strong and their texture unpleasant. She also has a very strange taste in food. She likes Japanese dancing, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. (This was also taken from her profile page.) She has a light covering of fur that is undistinguishable from human body hair unless you touch her skin. Her eyes are slitted like a cat's; she also has a pair of strawberry blond cat ears and a sleek strawberry blond cat tail.

**FIRECAT, the Hot Pussy Pokégirl**  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: prefers fish, chicken, rice (all with hot spices), and milk. Usually finds finer brands of pokechow acceptable.  
Role: Heat Source  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Bite, Scratch, Slash, Ember, Firespin, Flamethrower, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands  
Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Night Vision, Heat Aura  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Merrowl (Fire Stone)  
A Merrowl given a Fire Stone evolves into a Firecat. Firecats have short fur that hugs their body closely. Between their legs the fur is quite short, giving their cunt an appearance of being hairless. Their breasts are a fairly generous B- to C-cup, making them nicely chesty, but not the bustiest Pokégirl around by far. This fur is usually bright red, though yellows, oranges, and even patches of black have also been known. Their hair is almost always blonde, with redheads being rarer. They are more active than most cat Pokégirls, and like to run and hop around places where most other Pokégirls would just walk.  
Firecats have the trademark High libido that most Fire-types do, and tend to constantly paw her Tamer in suggestive ways, hoping for a quickie. When she is being Tamed, she has no real preferences for any particular position, just so long as she's getting rough and fast. Firecats are not a Pokégirl with a deep appreciation for foreplay. A Firecat's cunt is hot, but not so much so as to be painful, so no special precautions are needed to Tame her. She is a screamer however, and tends to yowl loudly as she's getting it. Tamers in cooler climates enjoy having a Firecat around due to her Heat Aura enhancement. This ability lets a Firecat emanate her natural heat to a greater degree, making everyone within ten feet of her feel as warm as if they were snuggling close to her. This power isn't useful for combat though, as a Firecat has to readjust her internal heating powers to a point where they don't make flames as well when doing this.  
A Firecat is relatively competent in combat. She prefers to toss flames at her enemies with Firespin and Flamethrower before for hand-to-hand combat. Her most-used technique is to cloak her paws in flames using Burning Hands, and then use Scratch or Slash, delivering cutting and burning damage to her foe. When she's especially upset at her enemy, she'll grab onto him or her with paws of fire and start using Bite ferociously. If she's feeling playful though, she'll use the sex attack version of Burning Hands, where her paws only become warm, and start stroking her opponent's sensitive areas, moving in to then use Warm Embrace.  
Feral Firecats are quick and playful. They tend to dart at anyone nearby, using their sex attacks liberally in a playful fashion. They don't usually use their flame-based attacks when Feral unless provoked. Threshold girls don't become Firecats too often, but those who do are noted for losing their inhibitions, and enjoy flaunting their bodies now, making suggestive comments to others. This usually tends to hasten their shipment to a Pokégirl ranch by an embarrassed family.

**Nabiki**

Hair: pageboy style, brown

Eyes: almond shaped brown

Age: 18

Height: 5'6''

Breed: Cheshire

Type: Psychic

Personality: Nabiki has been shown to be observant, curious, resourceful and cool under pressure. But also as sadistic, petty, sarcastic, manipulative, contemptuous, impatient, extremely greedy, irresponsible/wont to foist her blame onto others, nearly barren of conscience or compassion and completely amoral, but seems to be childish at times, and is very fond of all types of tasty treats, including junk food. She has shown no compunctions about severely betraying her family, or cheerfully and extensively tormenting someone who's just saved her own life twice over. (Taken directly from her profile page here: .com/wiki/Nabiki_Tendo )

Miscellaneous: Her intelligence and talent for manipulation has helped her to mostly use less refined characters to personal advantage without any negative accountability. Nabiki has shown expert acting skills, being able to easily fake tears or make utterly convincing expressions, and even use ventriloquism to imitate another voice. (This is also from her profile page.) Though this Nabiki is very similar to her manga/anime counterpart, she is a lot kinder then the original and will help those she cares about without asking for pay, blackmailing them, or any other unpleasant things she would do to people she hates or doesn't care about. Nabiki has fur covering her hands in a fingerless glove look, around her neck like a choker, and around her ankles like bracelets. The fur on her ears and tail match the rest of her fur. Her tail resembles that of the Cheshire Cat from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Her fur is also the same colors of that version of the Cheshire Cat because those colors fit Nabiki better than the old Disney movie version.

**CHESHIRE, the Mischievous Cat Pokégirl  
**Type: Near Human Animorph (feline)  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: human style foods  
Role: spy/courier used in various League agencies  
Libido: Average/High  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Fade, Teleport, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Lick, Disable, Confusion, Double Team, Dream Time  
Enhancements: Psychic talents (Chameleon, Teleport, Aura Sight), Enhanced Speed(x2), Enhanced Hearing(x3), Night vision, Flexibility  
Evolves: Shadowcat (Dark Stone)  
Evolves From: Catgirl (Psi Crystal), Kunoichi (Cat E-Medal)  
Cheshires are mischievous feline Pokégirls who like to be mysterious and play pranks, and thanks to their Fade and Double Team abilities, this is rather easy to accomplish. Despite their pranks or perhaps because of their powers, it is infuriatingly difficult to pin anything on a Cheshire. In fact, some people refer to Cheshires as the "Spic'N'Span" Pokégirl as their public reputation is always clean; though a more popular and apt nickname is the "Teflon" Pokégirl, as she may stick to something, but mysteriously, nothing can stick to her.  
If she evolves from a Catgirl, she is usually more prone to pranks, while a Cheshire evolved from a Kunoichi is more likely to act mysterious.  
Cheshires have catlike ears on their heads and very long prehensile tails, usually 15" to 18", though some tamers swear that their Cheshire's tail has been much longer than that. Most domesticates will grow fur in patterns that cover most of their bodies, save their breasts, groin, hands and face. This fur is usually either pin- or tiger-striped, and many tamers swear that the Cheshire can change her pattern from one to the other when they aren't looking, but these are dismissed as irrational as the claims that a Cheshire's smile can remain in midair long after she's left or been returned to her Pokéball.  
Cheshires usually retain the same hair and eye color they had in their previous evolution, though sometimes, their hair color changes to purple or blonde while their eye color may turn red. Their height may change, but only slightly and these changes are generally mild, only one to two inches taller than before.  
In stark contrast to their otherwise mischievous nature, Cheshires also have a charitable nature, as they've been seen helping abused or mistreated Pokégirls with Dream Time. Some have even gotten their own tamers into trouble by kidnapping or freeing said Pokégirls; though most take a more legal route and have their tamers challenge the offender for the Pokégirls.  
Though their skills do allow them to evade attacks rather well, Cheshires don't do well in direct combat. Most work better as couriers, spies, decoys or as saboteurs for the enemy. Not surprisingly, this caught them a bit of flak following the Sukebe War, but like all accusations leveled at them; the blame couldn't stick for long. When a Cheshire does fight, she usually lets her opponent wear herself out and uses Disable and Confusion against opponents who cannot be easily tired.  
Cheshires have an ongoing rivalry with the Kunoichi as their area of expertise is similar. Whenever a Cheshire or a Kunoichi notice the other in hiding, they will do their best to scare the crap out of the one hiding. Oddly, if they meet openly, they will remain openly civil, but will usually slip in a few snide comments about the other. If both are working towards a common goal that is not competitive, they will work together incredibly well, but once the goal is achieved, their antics will return to normal. One female tamer, Miyuki Chang, even became notoriously good at accomplishing everything she set out to do because she had both a Cheshire and a Kunoichi in her harem.  
Cheshires have a unique trait: Taming cycles above Level 2 affect them as if it were only a Level 2. This can be quite frustrating for the more despicable tamers who want to "wipe the slate clean" by using a Level 5 Taming Cycle. There are some theories about why they are immune to the higher taming cycles, though the strongest theory is based on their access to the Dream Time ability.  
Whether it's because of their immunity to the higher taming cycles, because most aren't actually evil or perhaps because of their Fade ability, Cheshires haven't been seen in anti-league organizations like the Limbec Pirates or Team Rocket, and though the accusations of such do exist, they just don't stick.  
One surprising fact that came to light only through time was that a Cheshire's tail indicates her affections more than her words. Those she finds appealing will find her tail rubbing against them, while those she is in love with or bonded to will find her tail wrapped around their waist or draped over their shoulders.

**? (the mysterious Catgirl)**

Hair: ?

Eyes: ?

Height: ?

Age: ?

Breed: Catgirl

Type: Normal

Personality: all will be added once an anime girl is chosen to become this girl

Miscellaneous: will eventually evolve into a Mistoffeles

**CATGIRL, the All Purpose Perceptual Pokégirl  
**Type: Animorph, very near human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style foods (enjoys fish and milk products)  
Role: Assumed to be the first evolution possible  
Libido: Average (becomes High monthly at New Moon)  
Strong Vs: None  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Ghost  
Attacks: Leap, Kitten's Roar, Fury Swipes, Glare, Foresight, Agility, Double Kick  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Agility(x3), Enhanced Senses(x2), high hand-eye coordination, night vision  
Evolves: Cabbit (orgasm), Housecat (normal), Griffon (Angel Stone), Cheetit (Cat E-Medal), Cheshire (Psi Crystal), Shaguar (Ice Crystal), Tigress (battle stress), Catfish (Water Stone), Mistoffeles (Mana Crystal)  
Evolves From: Kitten (normal)  
Catgirls are not an exceptional improvement over Kittens. It's very strongly speculated that the Catgirl may have been the very first evolution ever designed into a Pokégirl, and as such, is not very spectacular, though not many people would complain, given that Catgirls definitely look slightly better from their pre-evolution form.  
Catgirls gain roughly half an inch to an inch in height, a quarter of a cup-size, their leg muscles grow stronger, they gain night vision, and their tails usually increased an extra foot or two. Most Catgirls seem a bit more grown up in terms of maturity, but it is an irritatingly difficult quality to define and does not change their overall personality, though some actually become more mature, and display a bit more zest and exuberance than when they were Kittens.  
Because their leg muscles are stronger, a Catgirl is usually a third faster than they were as a Kitten, though this can go as high as two times as fast. Her agility is often quite a bit better and it's believed that their longer tail may help them maintain their balance better, though, like many things about them, it is inconclusive.  
The average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than most others. As such, a Catgirl can sometimes be a good training partner for an Amazonlee (though rarely a Herolee), and are often good friends with them, which in turn, make them feel slightly disdainful against Amazonkapoeera, though this feeling is not as intense as an Amazonlee's.  
Outside of her speed and kicking techniques, about the most impressive things about her are her ability to learn Kitten's Roar and Foresight naturally, giving her a wider base of attacks than most normal Pokégirls.  
Catgirls often get very randy around the New Moon for some reason though researchers are still trying to find out the answer to this question, though until now, nothing conclusive has been found out.


	4. Author's note

**So far I have these results to my poll:**

Suggestions for the Catgirl/Mistoffeles/Nekomata

Yoruichi (Bleach) – 5

Rukia (Bleach) – 1

Yoruichi seems to have won.

All feline harem

Yes – 1

No – 5 (with a suggestion of him having four felines and two of something else)

His team is still up in the air, it will not be an all feline harem though. You can suggest other types and species.

**I want at least five votes for the winner otherwise I can't continue.**


End file.
